


Double the Fluff

by TomatoBookworm



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Double Date, F/M, Fluff, Lincoln Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:41:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23323366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TomatoBookworm/pseuds/TomatoBookworm
Summary: Lincoln and Daisy meet up with their newlywed friends Fitz and Jemma for double date night.
Relationships: Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons, Lincoln Campbell/Skye | Daisy Johnson
Comments: 8
Kudos: 30





	Double the Fluff

**Author's Note:**

> March 2020 Luck of the Draw challenge on Tumblr
> 
> For @2minutes2midnight, who asked: 
> 
> “How about drabble (or more if you feel like it) with Staticquake and Fitzsimmons having double date :D?”

Daisy bounced with happiness as the newlyweds opened the door. “We are here! I miss you guys so much.”

“You saw us two hours ago when you picked Lincoln up from the lab,” Fitz pointed out. 

“Yeah, but that’s not the same as double date night,” Daisy said. “It’s weird having you two live off base.”

“It is an adjustment,” Jemma agreed. “But we have more space now. Come in! I can’t wait to show you what I did with the breakfast nook.”

Lincoln exchanged a smile with Fitz as Jemma and Daisy went off, presumably in the direction of the famous nook. Daisy had never cared much for her breakfast surroundings, but he imagined she would want a good coffee maker for their kitchen. Whenever they decide to move off base as well. 

“Let me help you with that.” Fitz took some of the food containers from Lincoln’s hands. “Ah good. You brought pizza from my favorite place.”

“Yup, and there’s salad for Jemma too,” Lincoln said. “So what are we thinking tonight? Pizza and movie?”

“No, you and Jemma both complained about Paranormal Activity 4 last time,” Fitz answered as they settled the food down in the kitchen. “Figured we could do a game night instead. There’s Monopoly, Scrabble, Clue...”

Daisy looked over from the breakfast nook. “Ooh, how about Charades? Bring on the couples competition.”

Lincoln raised an eyebrow. “Babe, it’s not that I don’t think we work well together, but they do have an unfair advantage of being best friends for over ten years.”

“Don’t worry, I have a secret weapon up my sleeve,” Daisy said confidently. 

Jemma narrowed her eyes. “No powers allowed.”

“I am offended you think I would need my powers,” Daisy said. “Trust me, we will win fair and square.”

The four grabbed their plates of food and set up the game. Daisy insisted on writing out all the paper slips for the other couple before letting Jemma pick one. 

Jemma unfolded her piece of paper. Fitz began reading her movements in between bites of food. “Alright, five letters. First letter is B. Double O...”

“Oh this one is too easy for them,” Daisy stage-whispered to Lincoln. “Fitz probably falls asleep holding them every night.”

“What?!” Fitz almost spit out his pizza. 

Jemma shook her head and gestured furiously, but Fitz only stared at her with wide eyes. 

“Time!” Lincoln called. 

“Books, Fitz, the answer is books.” Jemma rolled her eyes. 

“You see?” Daisy said. “The psychic link is strong, but it’s also really, really easy to disrupt. You just have to short circuit Fitz for a bit.” 

Fitz blushed from both embarrassment and indignation. “Oh, and I suppose you two have no weaknesses?”

“Nope.” Daisy held Lincoln’s hand. “We are totally comfortable with our relationship.”

Fitz and Jemma exchanged a glance. Jemma held out a bunch of folded paper slips. “Let’s test that theory.”

Daisy let go of Lincoln and plucked a piece of paper from Jemma’s hands with confidence. She laughed. “Seriously?”

“No talking!” Jemma admonished. 

Daisy turned towards Lincoln and simply pointed at her hand with a smile. 

“Hand? Finger? Oh!” Lincoln grinned. “You are okay with telling them this way?”

His fiancee nodded. 

“Ring.”

Fitz and Jemma‘s mouths dropped open. “Did you two get engaged?”

**Author's Note:**

> \- I should mention that in my head, this takes place after Back to You, where Lincoln asks Fitz and Jemma for advice on how to propose to Daisy in the mini epilogue. There is also an as-of-yet-unwritten fic in my head with Daisy and Jemma talking about love and relationships. In other words, Fitz and Jemma already knew Lincoln and Daisy are close to getting engaged, hence their teasing in the game.


End file.
